Ella lo supo siempre
by TrixBB
Summary: La mejor fiscal de Washington supo desde el principio que algo se traía ese par... Al fin nuestros sueños se hacen realidad para todos los que sí creemos en el destino, MAÑANA será un gran día!


Lo supo desde la primera vez que los vio trabajando juntos. Fue en el primer caso en que la más famosa antropóloga forense del país había sido solicitada al Instituto Jeffersonian para apoyar al FBI en investigaciones criminales, y como para dejar claro lo que podían esperar de ella, durante una entrevista le había partido la nariz de un golpe al politiquillo aquel que finalmente resultó ser culpable del asesinato.

A ella le resultaba evidente que el agente Booth estaba totalmente loco por esa mujer a la que tildaba de genio, cada vez que la miraba sonreía como un colegial entusiasmado con su maestra y los ojos le brillaban ilusionados.

A veces no lograba entender que había visto el mejor agente del FBI en esa extraña mujer. Hasta donde ella sabía, el ex francotirador siempre tenía hermosas mujeres merodeándolo, deseosas de llegar a algo más con él, y hasta hace poco más de seis años era un seductor respetuoso de las mujeres, pero sin intenciones de llegar a nada serio con ninguna de ellas.

Sin embargo, a partir del día en que empezaron a trabajar juntos, Booth solo tenía ojos para la científica. Ella había sido testigo de su interrelación en más de una ocasión y en numerosas oportunidades quedó en medio del juego de seducción en que el agente del FBI intentaba infructuosamente hacer participar a su compañera.

Se trataba de una mujer realmente extraña, si bien era cierto que como forense era capaz de descubrir pruebas suficientes para condenar a cualquier criminal a partir de un trozo de hueso del tamaño de un grano de arroz, se le hacía muy difícil aceptar su condición de genio… ¡Pamplinas! Con su manía de decir la verdad aunque no se la preguntaran había estado a punto de ser condenada por asesinar a un doctor en Nueva Orleans. Todavía recordaba todas las horas que tuvo que volar desde Washington para hacerle un favor a su agente favorito y ayudarlo a liberar a la científica de la acusación.

Aunque claro, también tenía que reconocer que se había divertido bastante a costa de ese par. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al recordar la vez que obligó a la doctora Brennan a besar bajo el muérdago al agente Booth. ¡Qué no le vengan con cuentos! Esos dos andaban enredados, solo así podía explicar que sus labios permanecieran juntos durante tanto tiempo, explorándose descaradamente sin importarles que ella estuviera parada frente a ellos, disfrutando mucho más de lo que quisieron aceptar.

Por eso no lograba entender que pasó por la cabeza de Booth cuando se enredó con la periodista aquella, esa rubia sexy que trajo de Afganistán y que logró separarlo de su compañera por varios meses. Tanto ella, como todos los cerebritos del Jeffersonian estuvieron durante todo ese tiempo a la expectativa, intentando adivinar en qué momento el mejor agente del FBI se daría cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, o en qué momento la doctora Brennan no resistiría más y lucharía por recuperarlo.

Y de manera inesperada ese día llegó y fue el mismo Booth quien boicoteó la relación con Hannah, al proponerle matrimonio a la periodista a sabiendas de que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un compromiso de esa envergadura y que probablemente terminarían distanciándose. Pero la separación le causó más dolor del que esperaba porque despertó en él muchos recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos de mujeres importantes en su vida y de la manera en que ninguna de ellas estuvo dispuesta a aceptar compartir su futuro con él.

Fue en esos momentos tan dolorosos para el agente, que la científica se mantuvo a su lado, resistiendo tenazmente todo el cinismo, indiferencia, indolencia con que se comportaba su compañero, ayudándolo cada día a sanar sus sentimientos heridos simplemente con su compañía, con la demostración permanente de que sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomara reponerse y volver a ser el hombre que le preguntó si creía en el destino… ella estaría siempre a su lado como su compañera inseparable.

Si se lo pensaba bien no era tan increíble lo que ocurría ante sus ojos, pero tenía que reconocer que si se lo hubieran contado tampoco lo hubiera creído… estaba desayunando en la barra del Royal Café, disfrutando de un café descafeinado sin azúcar y unos bollos de canela, cuando de pronto atravesó la puerta del café el agente más guapo del FBI llevando de la mano a la más famosa antropóloga del país. En cuanto Booth la vio sentada en la barra, pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de la científica dirigiéndola suavemente hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada.

"¡Hola Caroline!" dijo efusivamente el agente cuando estuvo parado junto a ella. La mujer de ciencia le mostró una cálida sonrisa a la vez que la saludaba "Buenos días señora Julian". No podía dar crédito a la situación de la que era testigo, después de saludarla, Booth había colocado la mano que tenía libre sobre el abultado vientre de su compañera. Las ideas se aglutinaban desordenadas en su mente sin permitirle decir palabra, decidió superar el momento mordiendo un bollo de canela, mientras con una mano los invitaba a sentarse junto a ella en la barra.

La científica se excusó señalando que dado su estado de gravidez su vejiga estaba muy comprimida. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse de ellos, Booth la atrajo hacia él tomándola decididamente por las manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ante la atónita mirada de la fiscal. Cuando la mujer finalmente pudo liberarse de las muestras de afecto de su pareja, se dirigió a los servicios. Fue entonces que la fiscal más importante de Washington miró directamente al agente especial Seeley Joseph Booth y con voz autoritaria sentenció "ahora solo falta que la conviertas en una mujer honrada", mientras le guiñaba un ojo cómplice.


End file.
